POT yet not POT
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] In which the so-called Prince of Tennis doesn't get a screen or even a dialogue…or even a name to be called.Warning!Do NOT open if you're the Seigaku's brat fans!


**Title: POT yet not POT**

**Author: AniManGa19930**

**Genre: Crack! I think =.="**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: If you're Seigaku's brat fans, do click the 'back' button and this is yet beta-readed.**

**Summary: In which the so-called Prince of Tennis doesn't get a screen or even a dialogue…or even a name to be called.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was the first day of new semester. Some students were excited and some were not.

This story starts from a nice family restaurant which located in Kanagawa. The Rikkai Regulars of Tennis Team which has won on two consecutive National match were having a nice dinner after their first day of school.

They were chatting, laughing…having fun together. Niou and Marui were making a fun, teasing their baby of the teams as their partners, Yagyuu and Jackal tried not to get more stares from the other guests. Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi were having their usual casual chat until their attention was caught by the news on TV.

News: _"Today, a teenager corpse was found in a dark alley in ______ street, Kantou. According to the Police's investigation, the teenager was a victim of rapist…"_

"Ah~another and same accident." Kirihara, the youngest of the team groaned.

His gentle buchou only smiled at this comment as his fukubuchou yelled him for being insensitive. Geez…everyone knows Kirihara more sensitive than him.

"…_the face was disoriented that the police has tr…"_

Noticing that they had finished the meal and had nothing else to do at the restaurant, the third in command, the Data Master, Yanagi Renji paid the bill.

"Let's go now." Yanagi said as he picked up his bag leaving a few tip.

Everyone else nodded as Yukimura smiled and followed him right away.

As they went out from the restaurant…they could hear a faint voice from the news…

"…_name is…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't a new routine for the Hyotei Regulars Tennis Team to be invited by their extravagance buchou for a dinner. Even though some of them didn't really have desires to go, they're still there, sitting together on the Dining Room as the narcissist, Atobe Keigo made a nonsense speech with Kabaji answering 'usu', 'usu' and 'usu'. As much as they hate to hear that, Atobe's Chefs do have the best cooking, quoted from Akutagawa Jiroh.

They usually let the TV turned on while they were eating…it was their attempt to safe their ears from the narcissist ramble. That's why Shishido was the first to take the remote control and switched it to the news; Oohtori was trying to make a conversation with him though.

"…_-ger corpse was found in a dark…"_

Before the TV can voice the reporter's line to finish, Oshitari, the Hyotei tensai, stole the remote control and changed it to channel 8 where a Philharmonic Orchestra was played.

"This is certainly better than that boring news." He smirked fixing his glasses as Shishido grumbled. And no one even cared Gakuto whined to watch "Acrobatic Show" or Hiyoshi's complains of his seniors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tezuka should have known better that coming to celebrate something he didn't know with his teammates is…pointless. He sat quietly on the corner of the room with his bestfriend, Fuji, hoping for a peace for himself. Eiji, the hyper-bouncing boy was having a sushi-fight with his junior, Momoshiro as his double partner, Oishi, tried to stop both of them. Inui was calmly taking all the data as Kawamura tried to help his father serving the sushi. Kaidoh? He was hissing and retorting at everything Momoshiro said.

The bespectacled buchou then decided to concentrate himself on the TV. Politic, Economic…everything which was on aired was listened carefully.

"…_face was disoriented that the police has some trouble to identify the corpse…_"

"Ah…another accident, eh?" The honey-haired boy beside him commented suddenly. He wasn't surprise…it always happens.

"Aa." Was his only answer as he calmly sipped his water.

"Ne, Tezuka…" Fuji softly called as he nudged closer…and Tezuka doesn't seem to mind.

"…_is Ech…" _That was the last thing voiced by the TV screen before suddenly the room went dark. The room went silent for a while and then Eiji's whine was echoed. Oddly enough…their buchou didn't yell as he usually did.

After about 10 minutes suddenly the light went back to life, relieving the guests and the owners as well.

Fuji only smiled brightly, taking another piece of his wasabi sushi and Tezuka was fixing his glasses calmly.

"…_and that ends today's news..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**OWARI.**

**A/N: Oh, well…this is really random and nonsense =w=…hehehe can you guess the victim? :D Of course you can! You have read the summary lolz…This is dedicated to all the brat's anti-fangirls (including me lolz)**

**Up to you for reviewing or not :D but hope you like this :)**


End file.
